Moonlit Atmosphere
by Delenn
Summary: Fred is armed to the teeth Darla has quite the set of teeth herself. It all began on a dark and moonlit night...


**Disclaimer: All characters from 'Angel the Series' don't belong to me, they belong to whoever created/wrote/owns them. And yes, I am too lazy to look up the names of the people who own them, but I can guarantee it's not me. So, don't sue me please! The story idea is mine though, so let's not use it without my permission, m'kay? **

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This title came to me, and the first scene - the rest of the story could only follow. Why am I writing this pairing? Well, to be honest, my friend and I sat up late one night and thought of every 'out-there' pairing we could and set out there to find it. Well, I couldn't find any Darla/Fred stories and I thought, hmm, how would you do a story like this? 

Spoilers: There are some spoilers I suppose, but not many really. 

Story Notes: This is Darla/Fred femslash. The timeline is unimportant. 

Summary: Fred is armed to the teeth - Darla has quite the set of teeth herself. It all began on a dark and moonlit night… 

Feedback: Yes! Feed the author, please! Critique/Comments/Enjoyment is greatly appreciated, honestly, just drop me a line! 

Distribution: My site, BFW. Everyone else has to ask, all you have to do is click the above link and tell me you want it, I guarantee I'll say yes, you just have to ask first! 

Warnings: F/F slash, mentions of sex, violence, mild language, dubious-consent. 

Pairing: Darla/Fred 

Rating: R 

Date Started/Finished: 25 November 2004/20 July 2006

* * *

Moonlit Atmosphere  
By Delenn

A faint breeze startled Fred out of her nap and she looked up to see where the cool air had come from. Rubbing sleep from her eyes and picking up the discarded demon book from her lap, Fred quickly found the disconcerting answer. The hotel door was open, swaying slightly from the cool night wind. 

Looking around warily, Fred stood up to shut the door. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but she kept her eyes open just incase. It wasn't wise to leave open doors at night in Los Angeles; even those who didn't know about vampires and demons knew that. 

Firmly, she closed the door, twisting the lock and trying to determine how it could have swung open. Fred was reasonably sure that the gang had shut the door when they'd rushed out on this new case, but she couldn't recall if they'd locked it. With practiced ease, she checked the time and berated herself for falling asleep, even if this particular book on cross-referencing demonic chanting rituals with their correct demonic horde was one of the most monotonous that she'd ever read. 

Figuring it was better safe than sorry, especially given how long she'd been asleep, Fred quickly grabbed one of the gang's discarded axes off of the countertop and decided she better check the hotel for possible intruders or thefts. 

Checking the hotel's various dark crevasses was a long task, but Fred was determined and armed with a hefty axe; all the better for the slicing and dicing with. 

Just a little way into her search, Fred noticed a door to one of the hotel's many abandoned rooms was ajar. Careful to tread silently, she slowly pushed open the door and surveyed the room, axe at the ready. It was not one of the hotel's worst rooms, the floors and walls seemed to be relatively stable, but it was certainly dusty and full of dark spots to hide in. There was moonlight coming in through exceptionally large windows, bathing the room in an eerie glow that only enhanced its already creepy atmosphere. 

Not to be deterred, Fred held her axe steady and stepped into the room boldly. One of the curtains on the large windows was moving and Fred stepped toward it, deciding that it would be better not to announce her presence, in case it really were something big and bad. Almost to the curtain, the door slammed shut, and Fred spun around instinctively. 

The room appeared empty. Fred quickly turned back to the curtain, yanking it open to reveal… a mouse nibbling on a long discarded piece of moldy cheese. Fred was this close to laughing at herself for her paranoia as she turned back to the door, resolving to inform Angel that they had a rodent problem. 

Faster than Fred could react, one cool hand wrapped itself over her mouth and another wrenched the axe out of her hands. A soft, feminine voice purred, "Surprise," and Fred heard the axe clamor to the floor before she was pushed into the wall and everything went black. 

()

Groggily, the world blinked back into focus. Fred attempted to move herself into a sitting position, warily noting that it was still dark and she was still against the wall of the same abandoned room. 

Before she could question whether her attacker was gone, the same voice from earlier spoke, "Oh, good. It's not nearly as much fun if you sleep through everything." 

Spinning her head towards the voice, Fred took in the blonde woman, crouched lightly amongst the moonbeams, a dangerous flash in her eyes. "Wha-what do you want?" 

"Tut, tut," the woman admonished her, moving with a superhuman speed so that she was crouched right next to Fred, her words echoing in Fred's ears and convincing her that the blonde was anything but a woman. "Wrong question. You're supposed to ask who I am, then what." A wink, "I'm Darla." 

"Fred." 

Standing up, perhaps looming slightly over Fred's huddled form, Darla nodded. "Mm, I've been watching you, Fred. Well, actually, I've been watching everyone, but you're new." A wicked grin, "Fresh." 

And if Fred had entertained any doubts at all, she was now convinced that she was dealing with a demon - Fred hadn't survived Pylea by being stupid. "The others will be back soon," even though she had no idea when they were returning, or how long it had even been. 

"We'll just have to be quiet as a mouse then," Darla yanked up the girl with one smooth hand, bringing her body closer and backing Fred into the wall. "Can you do that, Fred?" 

This time there was a definite flash of fang, and Fred could only nod, silently because she was good at being quiet. Good at keeping secrets. Survival was more important than anything else. "What do you want?" 

This time, there was a smile in response. "Now, there's that question again. Better timing, admittedly." Darla shrugged one shoulder delicately, pulling Fred tight against her and grinning wickedly at the little gasp, "Don't worry, dear Fred, I'm not going to bite you." 

As lips descended on hers, Fred heard a murmured, "Yet," that did little to put her at ease. 

Not that the soft, decidedly feminine and decidedly vampire-like - if their chill was any indication - lips pressing insistently into her own reassured Fred in the least. Moving to gasp out a protest, Fred found a tongue invading hers, demanding that her own come out to play. 

Fred figured, wisely, that biting would not be a good idea. Instead, she tried to break free gently, maybe moving her tongue and lips slightly in the process in a kiss that wasn't. 

When Darla finally released her, only on the vague concession that humans needed to breathe, her hands were already brushing back messy hair and petting soft curves through thin clothing. 

Gasping, frightened, Fred tried to pull away, but a strong arm slammed her back against the wall, forcibly pinning her there. "Why… why are you-" 

"Shh, quiet as a mouse, remember, Fred? Don't make me keep you quiet." The hand on her wrist tightened perceptibly as a warning. 

Fred nodded, stifling a whimper as the hand that had held her wrist moved between her legs, forcibly prying them open and lifting her skirt. That first brush of finger against sensitive skin, covered only by thin cotton, was enough to quickly melt Fred's resolve. Not that she wanted to let the vampiress know that. 

But Darla, if nothing else, knew what she was doing. Knew which buttons to press, where to stroke, now soft then hard, to melt the resolve of the steeliest mind. She could feel when Fred's hands stopped clutching her arm to get away and started holding on. 

Biting her lip to keep from gasping, Fred thrust her body against Darla's oh-so-cool one. If this was to be her kidnapping, it was certainly the most enjoyable. 

()

Bending down to pick up her long discarded axe, Fred firmly shut the door, tiptoeing back down the stairs, to her demonic charts book and the waiting. 

Even though the hotel should be locked up tight, a faint breeze stirred against Fred's bare legs, and the bookish brunette sighed, the echo of cool fingers lingering against her flushed skin. 

Glancing out a window at the fading moonlight as dawn neared, Fred realized that Angel would be home soon. All the good vampires got home before dawn. 

Chuckling slightly to herself, Fred swung the axe lightly at her side thinking that, perhaps, this was one night - one secret that she wouldn't mind having to keep. She blamed the full moon, mocking her from outside walls that could whisper such stories. 

As long as they didn't tell, Fred wouldn't either. 

The End


End file.
